


The Gift of Giving

by pureseasalt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Smut, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, LET AONE EAT PUSSY 2020-2021, Light Dom/sub, Post-Time Skip, aone is a literal gift, christmas themed fucking, lets go lets go LETS GO DATEKO!!, pushing my best boy aone agenda this christmas season, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureseasalt/pseuds/pureseasalt
Summary: Yeah, you might be stuck in your job. And, yeah, it might be Christmas and you're supposed to be with the person you love the most.Cheer up! That's nothing a little present can't fix!(Read: You're a disgruntled employee. Your boyfriend means well. But sometimes you have that one friend who's just too damn creative for their own good.)
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Reader, Aone Takanobu/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	The Gift of Giving

**Author's Note:**

> for my dear friend j00ns. i love u sm.

It's official: Christmas sucks.

Not even the cheery holiday jingle blasting through the lone speaker could salvage your newfound hatred for it. You stared at the bundle of frayed green and red wires sticking out of the deteriorating box, finding a perverse satisfaction blooming in your chest when you noticed that that's all the Christmas color you'd get in this miserable convenience store. 

You could barely make out the single wreath hanging on the counter, its plastic leaves boasting a shade of pallid gray; a cry for help, a telling indication that whoever pulled it out of the storage room couldn't be bothered to dust it clean. Which, in all honesty, you can absolutely stand by.

"Do you have a bonus card?" 

The guy manning the cashier didn't even look at you. He scrolled through his phone, eyes on the verge of drooping close, as he unceremoniously placed your items inside a paper bag. 

"Um," you patted your pockets. "N-no, I'm sorry. I forgot it at..home."

He shrugged a thin shoulder. "S'okay."

" _Hold on there, buddy,_ " you wanted to say, suppressing an urge to sigh. 

Because you do feel for the guy, and if you were a much braver sort you would've added, leaning in closer like a peddler of illegal goods, " _Hey, from one exploited laborer to another, I say you should just leave your job. The pay's not worth all this._ "

Instead, you sheepishly thanked him and left the store as quickly as you'd entered it. Whatever ugly, stirring emotion you felt for the season had grounded to a halt, however, when your phone lit up to reveal a text.

_Taka-kun <3 _

_Today 5:30 P.M_

_Travel safely._

Simple and concise, as always. Just like him. 

Your cheeks warmed despite the freezing weather as you typed a reply, grinning from cheek to cheek like an incurable fool. 

The papers piled on your desk aren't even halfway to being done and you're quite sure that you're going to be spending more than just an hour with your butt stuck to a swivel chair before you can finally leave.

But you allowed your thoughts to drift away from this awful, no good Christmas day, away from ruined plans and the horrors of capitalism.

" _Whatever_ ," you thought, humming about boughs and hollies and sleigh bells in the snow and the man who waited patiently for you to come home. 

* * *

"You sure you really wanna play?"

Futakuchi had never been one to turn down an old friend. 

"I mean," he rubbed his nape, inspecting the surly looking fella in front of him. "Sure, you can, but it's a bunch of single guys. You know, nothing else to do this Christmas. Unlike some of us."

He watched Aone warily as he laced his boots. Futakuchi only stopped by his friend's workplace to give him a gift. Though not too impressive, he figured the small token of gratitude for Aone and his girlfriend was enough to send the heartfelt message across, that he's glad he has them around to tolerate his bullshit.

Aone only nodded, slinging his bag on his shoulder when he stood to his full height. 

"I got time," he grunted.

 _This is bad_.

"Cool," Futakuchi said. "Cool, cool, alright."

_This is very bad._

He couldn't help it. He threw glances at Aone as they walked out of the site, the sound of jackhammer pulverizing the ground accompanying his troubled speculations.

" _No, no. It can't be,_ " he said to himself. 

In all the years he's been around disgustingly enamoured couples, you guys had been the least problematic. The last time you had something that remotely resembled an "issue" was way back in high school, when Aone couldn't tell if someone liked him in _that_ way even if it hit him in the head. 

And so, like any lovesick couple during Christmas, you always, _always_ had plans.

Futakuchi cleared his throat.

"You aren't going on a date?"

"No."

Okay, he had to do better than that.

"What?" He huffed, raising a brow. "You guys didn't fight, did you?"

Aone stopped in his tracks. He stared at Futakuchi. And if he didn't know the giant he'd probably think the man wants to beat him to a pulp right now. 

"She has to work over time," he explained. "Why would we fight?" Aone looked at him as if he wore his shirt on backwards. 

Futakuchi chuckled, relief dawning on him. "Damn!" He licked his lips. "I thought you broke up or something! On Christmas too!"

Hand on his waist, he beamed at the realization. "So no problems, yeah? All good?" 

Thank God.

There was nothing more annoying than getting stuck in between two heartbroken idiots.

"...Yeah," Aone mumbled, not really meeting his eyes, head turned towards the small arts and crafts store that's displaying Christmas items in all their glory. 

He shook his head, amusement making him wrap an arm around his shoulder, forcing Aone to bend just a tad. "Out with it, big guy. What's wrong?"

There had been nothing but silence, only for a few seconds, Futakuchi's smirk growing more vicious as a furious tinge of pink slowly stained Aone's face. "I," he began, "I have- I want to give her something. The day started out bad for her."

Futakuchi hummed in understanding.

"But..I don't know..what," Aone grumbled. "Just wanna make her happy."

Turning towards the quaint store to their left, Futakuchi saw an abundance of gift wrappers, strings in technicolor, gift boxes in all sizes. 

There was even one big enough to fit two people inside.

"Hey," Futakuchi said, failing to hide the sheer joy he felt for being such a genius. 

He sighed. Wherever would the two of you be without good ole Futakuchi?

"You _really_ wanna make her happy?"

* * *

Needless to say, you were a wild child released from her cage as soon as the alarm rang. 

You swiftly grabbed your bag and fixed your cubicle with an urgency that could put a paramedic to shame. It took all of your energy not to ignore your co-workers' good natured greetings and farewells. 

The ride home had been hellish, suffice to say. But whatever complaints you had went down the drain when you arrived at your neighborhood.

And all of a sudden the night air smelled sweeter than ever. 

Christmas lights guided your way as you walked and fished your phone out of your coat.

_I'm almost home_ , you typed.

You hit send.

Not even a minute after and a sharp "ping!" echoed across the quiet street.

"That's fast," you whispered giddily, butterflies making a ruckus in your stomach when your lock screen greeted you. 

_New message_

_Futakuchi_

_9:13 P.M_

Your smile dropped.

_Santa just stopped by and left you a present. Merry Christmas, ho ho hoe <3 _

A snort left you as you opened the text. There was an attached selfie below. 

It was him. In your room. A large box, _too_ large at that, decorated with Christmas trees and tiny elves laid menacingly beside the bed. The devil's hand was raised in a peace sign, his lips smooching the air with doodles of a white beard on his chin and a santa hat resting on his head.

You replied.

_Get out of our apartment :D_

The boy's up to no good again, obviously, but you couldn't let that occupy your head too much. You outright jog at the familiar sight of the old lamp post, glowing a cozy orange as it subtly flickered in front of the four-storey building. 

Of course, there's really nothing to expect from Futakuchi's "present", as he'd called it, but the usual shenanigans. He did this last Christmas, after all; gifting you with a box the size of a TV set only for it to contain another box inside, and another one, and another one, and anothe-

The lights were out, you noticed. 

You looked at the image Futakuchi sent you and found it impossible to tell what time he'd taken it.

" _Huh_ ," you thought. " _Guess he left earlier._ "

He probably came with Takanobu, who's most likely resting at the moment. So you made an effort to pad gently across the wooden floor, hand light as a feather as you opened the door knob of your shared room. 

"Taka-kun?" You whispered, the bed was empty and the big box of malice was, as promised, sitting right there. Staring into your soul.

The desk light was open. 

Now _that's_ weird.

You grabbed your phone, fingers tapping to call your boyfriend. 

And it hadn't been until the four or five rings that rang louder than it should- rings that you belatedly realized came from _inside_ the box, that everything clicked into place.

The tell tale beep of a call ignored blared back at you. The ringing stopped. 

You stepped towards the box and opened it with trembling hands.

Given everything that's happened today, you would've thought that seeing your boyfriend after a long, gruelling day of work would inspire _anything_ but anger.

Anything but the strong need to pummel someone much, _much_ taller than you to the ground.

And yet here you are.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him," you said, turning around to make your way towards the door.

"No." 

A large, calloused hand held yours. It was almost laughable how small it was compared to his, that if he chooses to do so he could crush it into fine dust at any given moment. 

"I let him," Takanobu said, voice rough, the only sign of distress as he stepped out of the box. "It is not his fault."

You sighed, pressing your eyes close. 

"What if something happened to you?!" 

His forehead wrinkled, sharp eyes seeking yours apologetically as you caressed his strong arms. 

"You could've- what if you suffocated in there?! What if a fire broke out?! How long have you- You didn't-"

And that was when you noticed.

"What.."

Your mouth dried.

"What are you.. wearing..?"

That had been the wrong question, actually. Because, well, he _wasn't_ really wearing anything. 

Except for a thick velvet ribbon that wrapped his neck, the bow that was as red as his face bobbing with each gulp he took. It extended down, around a torso sculpted by years of physical toil; forming a red X that accentuated his chest, bringing attention to his plump pectorals. The trail of cloth swirled around his hard stomach, stopping at his navel. 

There was another bow too, but this one was placed right in the middle of his black boxer shorts. 

" _Very funny, Futakuchi_."

You want to roll your eyes. Did that guy think you were _that_ cheap? 

Of course not. Of course you wouldn't be taken by this downright insulting attempt to get you horny. And no, you didn't miss how the bow couldn't even be placed flatly and properly on his boxers 'cause of how big and thick his cock was; lied snugly to its side, twitching under your scrutiny. 

"......earlier."

Oh, he'd been talking.

"I didn't catch that," you rasped, eyes still pinned to his body. "What were you saying, baby?"

You worried that the ribbon must be chafing him, tranced by the way it expanded every time he took a deep breath. So, like any good lover, you decided that it's a no-brainer that you help him out of it.

"I wanted to give you a..gift," your boyfriend almost whispered, the sound registering as mere vibrations with how low it was, as you trailed a finger to his collarbone, beads of sweat making his chest glisten. "Futakuchi, he only….only suggested…"

He was shivering, your poor sweetheart. You wrapped your hand around the ribbon, your knuckle grazing the valley of his pecs.

"I'm sorry," Takanobu said, harsh and labored. 

"Hm," you replied, mapping his firm abs with your palm, the heat a pleasant relief to your cold skin. You heard his breath hitch. "There's no need to apologize, Taka-kun." 

You find your hand climbing up to his neck, your body moving closer to him until you can almost feel the rise and fall of his chest, your fingers like spindly legs crawling towards his areola. 

"But I think you have to make it up to me," you pouted, teasing the tips of his nipples with light touches. His hand shot up to grab the small of your back as he released a sudden grunt. You closed your mouth around a nipple, your fingers resuming its ministrations to the other one.

He clenched your waist, but the slight bite of his blunt nails on your flesh only made you roll your tongue around the pink bud, sucking and licking, with the tip of your teeth brushing against it. 

Satisfied, you parted from his chest with a trail of spit connecting your lips to his tender nipple. And when you finally looked up, you found it difficult to say anything as his eyes- the pair of pupils blown so wide, pinned you to where you were standing. He was a tower of a man, trunk and limbs enough to make you feel smaller than you really were. 

But, right now, behind closed doors, within the confines of this room, where no one but you and him get any say to whatever you do, when he looks at you as if you have his heart in your hands- why, you'd never felt ten feet taller. 

Tenderly, you slipped a pinky inside a fold of the bow on his neck, and slowly, as his glare became all the more intimidating, you folded it and brought his face to yours, pulling him down to your level. 

"You did make me worry, you know," you sighed, allowing your concern to break the facade of control. And it's not as if the both of you didn't recognize how silly you'd also been. "Gosh, I overreacted," you added, chuckling as you pressed your forehead to his and bumped his nose with yours. 

A deep rumble left him, the smirk that curled the corner of his mouth enticing you to squeal and hide your face as he said, "I'm used to it." 

The intimate joke thawed something in you. The chill and weariness that you weren't aware had been frosting your heart slowly melted as he pawed and kneaded your stiff shoulders. 

You grabbed the back of his neck, desperate to let him know how much he meant to you with a kiss, only stopping when you feared you'd drown and lose the air in your lungs.

"Please," he said, stroking your cheek with calloused fingers. "Can I..?"

It felt more than a minute, the time it had taken you when you finally got a hold of your bearings, still huffing from earlier. You could only nod with eyes half open. 

Takanobu went down on his knees.

"Taka-"

He grabbed your ass, opening the zipper of your pencil skirt, and dragged the constrictive material along with your panties down to your thighs, sliding it until it fell to the floor. 

You yelped. "Taka wait- I- I haven't washed down there yet..!" 

You wouldn't- would _never_ \- look down. Even if your life depended on it. No force on Earth can make you. No, no, _no_. 

Even when he's rubbing the bottom of your ass oh so sweetly, rough and hardened skin teasing the insides of your thighs. Even when he's leaving chaste kisses, littering them all over your hips, parting the curls just to brush the lips.

"Look at me," he croaked, almost pleading. So, although you _really_ didn't want to, because you felt dirty and the tingles creeping up your spine is driving you insane, you did as he asked. 

He nipped the meat of your thigh, gaze never leaving you. And before you could react, he'd already wrapped your legs around his hips, supporting your back with his hand as he brought you to the bed.

You raked his hair with your fingers, reminding you of freshly fallen snow as you balled it in your fist, moaning despite yourself when he pursed his wet lips around your folds.

"Fuck!" 

You instinctively raised your hips as he slowly lapped your clit with his tongue, fingers keeping your pussy lips spread while his other hand grabbed your tit, pinching a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

"Eat my pussy, that's it," you whispered, fevered by the way he circled the tip of his tongue around the bundle of nerves. You did not miss the way the muscles at his back seemed to tense at your words, how he grinded his crotch against the mattress.

His licks grew faster, more intense, as you brought his mouth closer to your sopping cunt, gyrating your hips and hissing, "Suck my clit, baby. Yes, yes _, yes, don't stop-_ "

Takanobu closed his eyes, as if relishing the taste of your slick, dripping down his chin and making a mess on the sheets. 

"Do you like it, huh? When you're between my legs and- _fuck_ , and you clean me up so good?" 

Beneath the vulgar sounds of him lapping and sucking your dripping wet pussy, you swore that you could almost hear him whimper, almost hear him ruin his boxers with his own pre-cum with how hard he's thrusting into the bunched up blankets. 

"Oh, fuck..! Right _there_ \- right-"

The hand that's been traveling between your breasts leaves, moving down to tease your entrance, pitifully clenching at nothing. 

You all but scream when he plunged a thick and heavy finger inside, making you jerk and almost crush his head if he hadn't kept your thighs in place with a firm and gentle hand. Your foot slid down his back, feeling the hard ridges with your toes.

"I'm gonna cum," you gasped as he added another finger, the agonizingly measured pace now becoming more brisk, kindling the inevitable explosion within your nerves in time with his tongue. " _Make_ me cum please _please fuck oh mygod..!"_

And then he's fucking that spot within your walls, over and over until your vision clouds and you're seeing white and you're falling apart in his hands and you don't know if he's hearing you but he doesn't _stop_. He doesn't fucking stop and you-

"Taka," you wrung his hair, not quite sure what you wanted, too fucked out to think. 

He only growled and wrapped his arms around your thighs, like an untamed animal that can't be sated until the prey's reduced to mere bones, pleasure and pain like pins and needles to your raw skin. 

"Too much," you cried.

You felt him breathe through his nose. His grip on you slackened. And when he looked up at you, his eyes were like a deep, dark sea that would've swallowed you whole if you dipped your toes in.

A few guilty licks on your clit later and he's murmuring apologies to your neck, pecking under your chin, your cheeks.

You hum contentedly, kissing him back. 

"Merry Christmas," you whispered. He stares at you for a beat too long, the wrinkle on his forehead like chicken scratched question marks. 

Takanobu nodded. "Merry Christmas," he echoed back. The confusion on his face deepened when you replied with a giggle, but soon enough he followed with a laughter of his own, like the distant reverberating of a forming thunderstorm.

“Hey,” you grinned. "Wanna go for round two?" 

* * *

_Futakuchi_

_3:21 A.M_

_You're welcome (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)_

**Seen, 3:23 A.M**

_3:30 A.M_

_Hey! How rude ಠ▃ಠ_

**Blocked, 3:32 A.M**


End file.
